True Love
by xbluexrosesx
Summary: I haven't finished, but Here's the first chapter... Read and Review
1. Beginnings

Note: This is MY FIRST Inu/Kik Fic Enjoy… Roses Inu: 10 and Kikyou: 8 

Walking slowly towards the sunrise, a young girl with tattered clothes and wounds all over walked down a path that led to a dead end. A cliff was at the dead-end. She looked down and saw a village down there. With a bow in one hand and arrows on her back, the young girl collapsed with her cheek touching her ground... She fell unconscious.

A young hanyou ran across the forest silently. All of a sudden he saw a young girl who had been unconscious. The young hanyou landed next to the girl and examined her. 'What happened to this girl?' HE thought. He looked around and saw a village below the cliff. He then noticed that her clothes had been tattered and she has been wounded.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the young hanyou staring at her. She screamed and aimed for the hanyou, "Stay back! I'll Shoot! I swear I will." The young girl had fright in her eyes and tried hard not to show it, but still had a little bit of courage left in her. She was scared to death. She heard no answer and asked something else, "Who are you?"

The hanyou replied, "Don't shoot. You'll miss for sure. I'm Inuyasha. I found you on the ground and I wanted to help! But you so stubborn." The hanyou saw the fear in her eyes and continued, "I won't kill you."

The girl then replied, "I'm, Kikyou, soon to be a priestess." She then dropped her bow and arrow and went down to her knees, "I don't need you help. I'm fine." Tears then started to come out of the girl's frighten face. She looked down and had a suffering face, and soon collapsed in pain still conscious.

Inuyasha quickly got the young girl and ran to his hut… He silently ran to his hut and put her down on the ground. Soon enough, Kikyou had damp cloths on all of her wounds. HE then went to fetch something to eat for her and himself.

It was midday and Kikyou slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She saw fire and Inuyasha cooking fish. 'Why? Why is he being so nice to me?' she thought. She mumbled, "Thank You, so much." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha secretly blushed and put a plate of fish next to her, "You're Welcome." He then said, "Can you feed yourself or not yet?" He saw the girl signal him no. He sat next to her and started to feed her.

When Kikyou said that she was full, she looked around the hut and saw that the hanyou lived alone. She then asked, "How come you live by yourself, Inuyasha. Are you an orphan like me?" She then started to see that Inuyasha had sadness in his eyes and he nodded a yes. She then all, of a sudden hugged him and said, "Don't cry. I lost my parents by a slaughter. My entire village was slaughtered. I'm the only one that survived. And to think, that all of that happened in one second. And on the same day I met you..." They looked at each other until he broke the silence and said, "Would you like to live with me?" Kikyou smiled and looked at him, "I do…"


	2. Save Me

8 years later… Kikyou and Inuyasha are I think like 17 and 18... I'm not sure… lol and this is my fanfic… Anyways, On with it! … Hope you like it!

They sat on the grass that danced with the wind… silence was upon them until he broke the silence, "Lady, Kikyou… May I ask you something?" He blushed as he spoke his shy words. Her hair was loose and flowing in the air… She turned to him and said, "You may." "I-I know this might be sudden b-but you're the ideal woman of my life.. Would y-you consider being my wife?" His bright red cheeks sweated as he waited for her answer… "Yomiko? Do you really mean that? I-I don't know what to say," she replied, as she was flattered yet felt awkward.

He grew silent… She noticed and talked again, "Yomiko?" "….." She looked under his bangs and suddenly she was forced to the ground, her body being halfway buried and could move. She struggled as she tried to slip away from his grip, but it was too strong…and she didn't have her bow and arrows.

Still with his eyes covered by his brown big puffy bangs, he kissed her hard on the lips trying to slide into her mouth, but he failed and Kikyou managed to stop. "What are you trying to do?" She slipped her hand out and slapped him right on his cheek. A pink mark of her hand left imprinted on his cheek. He let go one her hands and touched his cheek.

Suddenly, she kicked him right on the balls and ran for it. She got up quickly until she tripped and fell. She screamed as loud as she can into his ear and got up again. She ran fast into the woods hoping someone will help her.


	3. Savior

Yep Yep Yep! Me ish back with more and it's the longest Chapter yet….Me need Ideas.. XX Well anyways… ONWARD!

She kept running away not looking back as her hair was wildly flying around… She screamed at him, "Stop Following Me!"

The young man didn't give up even though his legs with begging to stop. "Kikyou, I Love You!… Please… Stop!" He began to increase his speed as he almost caught her.

She screamed out help that was heard all over. She looked around but all there was were trees. Tears of fright began to flow around as she began to blink rapidly to make them go away. "Stay AWAY!"

The young hanyou's ears twitched as he heard the screams of a familiar voice. He sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent that was mixed with salty tears. He began to run towards the screams and finally figured it out. "Kikyou," he thought. He ran faster and looked straight as he looked around for her.

Kikyou kept running and looked back for a moment when finally she bumped into something that caught her. She screamed in fright and looked up. She found herself in the arms of Inuyasha.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Me…. Remember? Inuyasha," he said calming her down. He gently put her down and looked at her, "What's going on?"

The young Maiden looked at him and smiled in relief. "H-He was trying to kiss me… Inuyasha… He tried but failed… He's coming…" Kikyou had fright in her voice as she hid behind him.

The young man stopped and looked at Inuyasha, "Where is she? SHE'S MINE. Now back off half-breed." The man's innocent face turned into a rotten one and he smiled evily.

"Back off, you perverted bastard. You're nothing but one who only seek young, beautiful and just sleep with them… Leave her alone. You're not worthy, you pitiful human," he scowled at him and he got angrier by what he said.

"Inuyasha. Don't fight. Please. He's not worth it. Please," she replied to him as she put her hand on his shoulder. She saw him turn his face and she smiled, "Come On, lets go." She began to look away and wait for him.

"Feh. You're right. Lets go. You alright?" He asked in concern wondering if he hurt her in anyway. He returned the warm smile as he wanted to hold her hand badly he escaped the thought and walked off with her.

"You can't just leave like that. No one leaves ME!" He screamed out to the pair as she charged into them. "Now, You'll DIE!"

Kikyou turned back and shot an arrow making a big flash of light occur as the man was destroyed. She smiled at Inuyasha and laughed, "He got annoying. Sorry about that. I should've taken my own advice. Heheh."

Inuyasha smiled at her and laughed a little, "You just stole my target. Okay, fine. Won't let it go next time though, but you were right. He was annoying. He sounded kinda obsessed though."

Kikyou looked at him with a confused look, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" She widened her eyes and nodded, "Oooooooo…. I get what you mean and I guess so, but I love someone else." She blushed madly as she covered her mouth after saying that.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and looked down cussing in his thoughts. "DAMMIT! FUCK! Who in the hell does she like!" He shook his head slightly and looked at her, "Who's the lucky guy?"

YUP YUP YUP! End of Chapter 3! Hmmm… what next? Find out!


	4. Inuyasha

Chapter 4! WEEEEEEEEEEE!… oooo okay… the hyperness is making me write… Lol... You guys are lucky for me writing… I do it for the Reviews! LoL… Okie dokie then…. ONWARDS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They both stopped a moment and looked at each other. They both noticed that they were blushing. "Inu… Inuyasha? Since when did you get curious? I'm just joking around. Its…"

The hanyou hid his eyes under his great silver bangs waiting for the bomb to hit him. He closed his eyes as he waited for the word.

"Its… someone you know… uhhh…" she blushed as she looked down. She looked back up and smiled, "Well forget about that… lets continue on!" She accidentally grabbed his hand and started to walk on with him.

Inuyasha felt her hand and went on with her. He blushed madly as he too held his hand and didn't back off. He smiles pulls her a little closer. He kept blushing as they both arrived at the hut and let go of each other.

Kikyou smiled and looked at him, "Inuyasha?.."

"Yeah?" He said perked up by her voice, "Need anything?"

She shakes her head, "No… I just wanted to uhh.."

Inuyasha looked at her and walked over to her again. He stopped right in front of her and looked at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yup! Had to make it so you guys can relax and think about whats next….


End file.
